


First Times

by HolographicCEO



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ad Victorium, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Watching Sole clear out a bunch of raiders really does it for Danse. He wanted to surprise Sole with a more romantic first time but he just can't take it.





	First Times

It wasn’t exactly what Danse had imagined for their first time. In an abandoned building in the middle of Boston after fighting of raiders. She looked so elegant as she fired shot after shot, downing raider after raider. He watched as she pulled out a knife and slit the throat of someone sneaking behind her. She was a distraction. A beautiful distraction. 

The sounds of gunfire and yelling soon subsided and she was able to catch her breathe. The scent of blood and sweat heavy in the air. He stared as she finally relaxed, having cleared out the danger. She turned back to him and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, “What? Is there blood on me.” She looked down as he happened to stride over and grab her head and pulled her into a heated kiss. 

He had never been so turned on in his life. The way she raged to protect herself and him. The skill she had with a knife, the way she aimed. Everything about her in battle was intoxicating. He couldn’t help himself. He had admired her long before this. Their travels together had made it clear she was exceptional. He tried not to let his feelings get in the way. He tried to just resist But this straw had broke the camel’s back. 

She was just as surprised as he was at his dominance. He crushed her body against his, his lips almost melding into hers. She returned the kiss with fervor. Hands clinging to clothes just to keep from pulling apart. There was no turning back from this now. He pulled away to breathe, looking at her kissed bruised lips and licking his own, slowly guiding her to a wall. He leaned his head against hers. Closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of his weight against hers.

“This isn’t how I imagined setting this up.” He brushed a thumb over her cheek. “I imagined something a little bit more romantic…” She kissed him softly and gripped his flight suit a little tighter. “I don’t care about that at the moment. I just need you here with me.” He looked back at her, her hazel eyes trained on his as he picked her up and threw her onto his shoulder. She let out a laugh as he went searching for a place to bed down. Finding a clean enough room with a good enough bed. He tossed her down on it and returned on top of her, kissing her passionately. He needed to be close to her. Feel her, smell her, taste her. His head was swimming as her hands gripped his sides, her legs spreading to allow him to settle in between them. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she opened for him, allowing their tongues to meld together. It was getting warm as their body heat soon climbed. 

He pulled away first, sweat building on both their brows. He soon realized clothes were the last barrier. He sat up and started to tug at the zipper on his flight suit. He felt her hand enclosed around his and be pushed away as she used the other one to pull the zipper down. Her lips started to brush against his exposed skin. He soon shrugged out of the top half, her fingers finding every scar as she kissed down her sternum. Her lips felt soft against his hardened skin. She was now over dressed but he made no move to stop her. Her fingernails lightly scraped against his ribs as she made her way down to his belly button. She happened to look up at him at the moment. A combination of lust and love hazing her eyes. Her hazel eyes looked like they had a fire behind them, one he had sparked. 

She shifting up onto her knees and started to pull at her armor chest plate. Danse reached back up and helped undo the straps and tossed it to the floor. The clamor of the metal a distance sound compared to their breathing and heart beats. He pulled the zipper of her vault suit down, slowly exposing her clavicles. He used this opportunity to claim her neck, kissing the hollow of her throat and biting a clavicle as he crept the zipper down. The sound she made caused his cock to twitch. He was already straining against his suit but moan caused his cock to react. He licked at nipped down her sternum until he came to the mid point between her breasts. They were covered in a somehow relatively new bra. He glanced up at her, raising a scarred eyebrow. “Have you been preparing for this?” His hand stopped just at her belly button, holding his fingers on the zipper end. She blushed and chewed on her lip. That’s all the answer he needed. He helped her shrug out of the top half and nuzzled her breasts, feeling the softness of the lace fabric over his skin. Her skin smelt of sweat and oddly enough of perfume. She must have found some on their travels along with the bra. He gently cupped her left breast in his hand and kissed the right laced covered one feeling her nipple start to grow. He knew he was doing just want she wanted by the way she squirmed under him and managed to press her hips against his torso. He could feel the heat between her legs and he let out a groan. This was going much too slow, for her but he wanted to show her just how much he had been waiting for this. 

He reached a hand behind her and quickly unsnapped the bra with ease, letting the garment loose and tugged it off. He wanted to keep it neat so he tossed it gently on the floor. He sat up on his elbow now to get a better look at her. Her hair splayed out on the pillow. Her lips red from biting them from anticipation. Her eyes were fierce with fire. Her skin looked soft from the lighting through the boarded up window. Her breasts heaving as she lay there half exposed. He couldn’t help but curse under his breath. She was beautiful in so many ways and to see her like this for him was something he’d not soon forget. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Her hands reaching behind him and running over the heavy muscles of his back. He sighed at her touch and trailed kisses and nips down her jaw to her neck, licking her throat and down her chest before stopping at one of the perfect globes. He fingers brushed over the left one, gently palming it as he laid soft kisses over the right. Finally reaching her nipple, his tongue darted out and slowly licked the piked skin there. He fingers soon found the other and twisted in time with his tongue. She let out soft moans and mewls as he lavished her. He switched sides to give equal attention to both before creeping down the plane of her stomach. She arched against his lips as he moved lower and lower, stopping at the zipper at her belly button. He grabbed the metal in his teeth and pulled it down, looking back up at her as he did. The same lust and love fire had settled in his eyes. He looked back down to notice a matching set of panties and groaned against her pelvis as the zipper and reached its end. He looked back up at her and growled, “You minx.” He pulled the garment down off her hips and untied the boots, tossing both away to some other part of the room. He ran his hands over her sides and rested them on her hips as he settled down between her thighs. He kissed over her pelvis, ignoring the smell coming from her sex. It was intoxicating but he couldn’t just dive right in. No. She had teased him with the bra and panties. Now it was her turn. He looked back up at her, the fire in his eyes burned hotter now as he kissed over her lace covered mound. She let out a breath as she leaned on her elbows to watch him.  
His hands gently pushed her thighs apart and he ignored the growing slick of lace. He kissed up and down both thighs feeling her lean muscles shake. She was getting needing for him. This was torture. This was a crime. He was testing her to see how long she’d last before begging. Well she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of begging. He licked his lips and looked up at her, one hand teasing the small swatch of fabric left on her body. She had decided to tease him right back. Her hands groping her breasts and playing with them. He groaned at the sight of her. Minx. She was sent here to vex him and vex him she did. He greedily pulled her panties down and tossed them. He stared at her neat and shaved pussy. She was slick and ready for him. He ran a finger up and down her slit, eliciting a moan from the woman under her. He chuckled softly and slowly plunged a finger into her, while his thumb found the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. He slowly thrust his finger and rubbed her clit at the same time. Feeling her shake under him. He watched her movements as her hands went for the sheets. He had the upper hand now. He continued with his finger and thumb for a few more slow thrusts before sliding in a second finger and replacing his thumb with his tongue. She gave a shout and felt a hand in his hair as he started to really go down on her. His fingers thrusting as his tongue gently teased her clit. He put a hand on her thigh to keep her from crushing his head as he sped up his movements. She was in blissful agony. 

He knew she wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted it so bad. He gripped her thigh tighter as he pumped in a third finger, sucking gently on her clit to help speed things along. Her hand gripping his hair just as tight as she started to quiver. He pressed his tongue to her clit and felt her pussy squeeze his fingers hard. She moaned out his name as she came, the coil in her belly snapping. She panted as he pulled his fingers out, licking them as he stood up, his free hand going to his boot strings and pulling them off. He pushed down the rest of his flight suit, allowing his cock to spring free. Sole looked a little intimidated as she watched it bob, he was a little bit bigger than his three fingers and it was a tight fit for them. He settled onto the bed in between her thighs, kissing her gently and pulling her close. She was ready though. He was ready. He leaned his head on hers and looked back at her, “This is okay right? We can stop, we can…” She stopped him with another kiss, “Please Danse...this is what I want. This is what I need.” She ran a hand over his cheek and then reached down, grabbing his cock and guiding him to her sex. He got the hint and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly eased the tip in, watching her as he did, so far so good. She held onto the rail at the head board and gasped as he slowly slid into her. Her face contouring a bit he sunk into her, stretching her out. He stopped to allow her to adjust, his hands rubbing her pelvis to sooth her. She relaxed and nodded, allowing him to sink to her. She was wet and warm around his member. He felt like he was at home in between her thighs. He allowed her to adjust some more before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he started to thrust.

He started off slow, finding a rhythm they could follow. She gasped against his lips as friction started to build. He felt her fingers dig into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist. He soon began to settle into a rhythm and watched as his lovers face she moaned and sighed. There was a fire growing in their bellies as the thrusts grew harder and deeper. Soon the noises of skin against skin grew louder, groans and moans, words of encouragement dropping from both their lips, spurred them on. Every thrust was met and soon her fire began to overtake her. He was hitting all the right spots within her walls and she was deliciously tight around him. He had to last until she was able to come. He was still a gentleman. He kissed over her exposed neck, and throat, growling as his hips slammed into hers. He was so close. She was so close. Once more and she was undone. The coil snapped and the fire consumed her. She let out a moan as her walls clamped down on his cock, pleasure over taking her body. His name tumbling out of her mouth was enough he needed to thrust two more times and come. He groaned into her neck as he spilled into her. Unable to help himself. Pleasure had taken them both down. Soon they stirred, his head against hers as she held onto him, riding out the last ebbs of her orgasm. She felt complete there with him inside her. This moment could last forever if they willed it to. He looked back at her, hazy brown eyes to hazy hazel eyes. He kissed her gently and smiled against her lips, “That was amazing.” She nodded and stroked his cheek, “I am pretty sure I won’t be able to move for a good while.” He blushed and sighed softly as his cock grew soft. He knew he couldn’t stay inside her forever, even if that would be heaven on earth. He slid out of her and moved next to her and pulled her to him, becoming the big spoon. 

He buried his face in her hair and felt her lips kiss over his arms, “Hey big guy. What did you have planned exactly?” He chuckled softly, “Not this but...when we get back to sanctuary I can definitely show you.” She blushed and buried her face in his arms as he kissed her jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, like, feedback is always welcome


End file.
